


Full Spectrum - Microcosm III

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Full Spectrum [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Snippet, alternative universe, exordium, slight!violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People liked to call Kyungsoo insane. He didn't mind. After all, they were completely right.<br/>Though Jongin obviously wouldn't know and had no chance to prepare himself for Kyungsoo jumping and trying to choke him the moment he first laid eyes on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum - Microcosm III

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's Kai's time to shine after ninja-ing himself into the other two snippets!  
> Even though KaiSoo is not the main couple, both belong to the set of main characters and are extremely important in the story.  
> As always, this scene is crucial but isn't directly addressed as it doesn't take place in the presence of the main character.
> 
> My eternal thanks go to texturedjeans and holylipsusnini for beta reading and giving me their opinions~ ♥
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♡

The momentum threw them to the ground and they tumbled down a sandy slope, the world spinning around them but Kyungsoo didn't cease his grip on the boy's throat. If anything, his fingers tightened until they finally came to a halt and he sat on top of the writhing boy. The unforgiving sun reflected off the desert's sand and burned on his back but his eyes remained fixed on  watery brown orbs and weak fingers clawing at his hands.  
_So pretty._  
People may not expect it but Kyungsoo really appreciated pretty things.  
He liked to admire beauty, to slowly pick it apart, feel its transience under his fingertips.  
And as he gazed down at the sweaty brown curls clinging to tan skin, felt the way his chest moved, heaving for air while making tortured wheezing noises... Kyungsoo was convinced that this beauty was real. Very real.  
And it made him feel something else, a curious itch. Something he'd never felt before was stirred by the boy’s slightly parted, plush lips.  
  
Kyungsoo leaned in to press their lips together.  
It sent an instant shock through him, a tingling sensation settling in his stomach. The beauty must have felt it, too, his fingers stilling. If only he would stop shivering so violently... right. Kyungsoo loosened the hold on his throat and it helped. It was indescribable. Foreign. Intense. Exhilarating. His chest was still heaving, the sounds still a little strangled but it was completely different.  
Finally, Kyungsoo drew back, not quite sure what was driving him.  
Their eyes met and the boy looked at him like no one had ever done before, slowly withdrawing his hands to place them next to his own head. There it was again, this fluttery feeling.  
A sign of surrender? Maybe.  
Why did he give in, just like that? Wasn't he scared?  
_He must be feeling it, too_ , Kyungsoo thought.  
The look on his face was raw and vulnerable, and Kyungsoo tentatively moved his fingers from his throat to pin down his hands. Another type of power, met with no resistance. And suddenly Kyungsoo understood this thrill.

"I want you."

His words were quiet but clear. For awhile, the boy blinked up at him, catching his breath. Then, excruciatingly slow, he leaned up, his eyes dropping to Kyungsoo's lips as his tongue darted out to shyly trace the seam of his lips. Kyungsoo parted them instinctively but his warm tongue barely sneaked between the plush lips, going from one side to the other to leave a moist, feathery kiss in the middle.  
Equally slowly, he retreated into his former position, his eyes unwavering. Almost challenging.

"Come and get me." he rasped out, still short of breath. It came out more like a plea but deep down, Kyungsoo felt like he was the one at the other’s mercy, helplessly captivated by the fragile beauty beneath him.

"What's your name?" he asked the pretty thing and knew that he was handing his whole self over in that very moment.


End file.
